


Happy Days

by Sokorra



Series: Academy Series [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel James Sato-Reed was born two weeks late</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Days

Nathaniel James Sato-Reed was born 2 weeks late. His mother had been much relieved to be done with the whole ordeal, though his father wished he could have waited a few hours so that he could have been there.

However, it wasn't much of a surprise to find Malcolm Reed staring at his son through the nurse glass along side his former captain.

"He's beautiful Malcolm," Jon said, clasping his friend's shoulder. "You and Hoshi should be proud."

"He's perfect," the new father stated, a far off tone in his voice as he looked at the child he had never expected to have. He had always assumed, especially after that one mission in the expanse, that he would be a beloved Uncle to his friend's children, but have none himself. In fact, even after he and his wife had gotten together it had been a surprise to find out that they were going to have a baby.

"Hoshi said you wanted a girl."

"It really doesn't matter to me," Mal stated, turning to Jon. "After all the hassle Hoshi went through at the start of this pregnancy, and the fact that he was overdue, I'm just happy he's here, and he's healthy." He turned back to his son, still amazed by his presence. "Hoshi wanted me to ask you something."

"I just saw her and she didn't say anything," Jon replied, frowning. He didn't know what she would prefer Malcolm to ask her.

"We wanted to ask you if you would mind being Nate's godfather. Neither of us are particularly religious, but given our occupations, we liked the idea of there being someone there to help guide our children."

"I'm honored," Jon stated. He knew that he had been second choice, but given who was the first choice, he didn't mind. He felt a bit of saddness and he saw the echoing look in Mal's face as they both thought of the man who should have been Nate's godfather.

Damn the Romulans.

"Would you like to hold your son?" They turned almost in sync to see a tall nurse holding the door to the nursery. He smiled at the pair. "You can come in if you want. He's your son after all."

"Certainly," Malcolm said, and tried to walk calmly but his excitement to be able to hold his son for the first time was clear. The two men followed the nurse over to the crib where Nate was laying, his currently blue eyes glancing around. Jon smiled as the thought occurred to him that it was similar to Malcolm's look when he was trying to see if there were any danger around him.

Malcolm's grin when he finally had his son in his arms was almost blinding in its intensity. He rocked the baby a little, while introducing himself to his son. Jon smiled a bit more, enjoying the rare sight of Malcolm Reed grinning.

"Would you like to hold him, sir?" Malcolm asked after a few minutes. He had just glanced at the clock and knew that non-family members were almost at the end of visiting hours. As the father, he was allowed to stay with his son and wife as they were checked over, but Jon would have to leave soon.

"Sure, if you don't mind." Malcolm transferred the small bundle over to Jon. He looked down at the baby, taking note as he recognized parts that resembled the man in front of him, and parts that were clearly Hoshi.

He wondered if he would be as ecstatically happy as Malcolm was at the moment when his child arrived. He hadn't told anyone yet, but the last doctor's appointment had shown that their attempts to conceive had finally achieved success, and that in a little over 8 months he was finally going to be a father.

Would he sit there and figure out which parts of the child were Erika's, which parts were his? Like Malcolm, he really didn't care what gender the child was, as long as it was healthy. He had to admit though that a part of him imagined a little girl that looked just like Erika, down to the look on her face when she crossed her arms after Jon did something silly again.

He couldn't wait to meet Serena, or his son if that was what ended up happening. He looked up and grinned at Malcolm, whose attention was solely on his son.

It was nice to be happy again.


End file.
